


Flirting 101: Connor Edition

by dip_and_stir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Reader is a detective, but it was the first thing that came to mind, i know very original, i like Connor sue me, just connor being a cutie patoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_stir/pseuds/dip_and_stir
Summary: You’re minding your own business, doing your job, when suddenly Connor puts the moves on you, or at least attempts to.





	Flirting 101: Connor Edition

“Titanic.” 

You stop your vigorous typing. It takes you a moment to process, but slowly you swivel your office chair around to see Connor standing behind you.

“Excuse me?” The android’s LED blinks yellow at your question.

“I’m sorry, that was a bad icebreaker. How are you, detective?”

You raise a brow, “Fine…” Connor fidgets.

“Oh, detective,” he chuckles, almost forcibly, “I asked how you were, not how you looked.”

You frown slightly, watching the android in front of you, his LED still cycling yellow. He’s stiff, at least more than usual, and his eyes are darting around, refusing to meet yours.

“Connor, is everything okay?”

“Well,” he coughs before continuing, “I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on.”

You blink, “Ummm…”  _ Where the hell is all coming from?  _ Suddenly, he looks at his wrist. 

“Well, would you look at the time.” He looks to you, smile strained, LED flashing between red and yellow. “It seems I must be going, have a good day detective.” Connor then rushes off to his desk, leaving you at yours, bumfuzzled. You turn back to your terminal trying to wrap your head around the events that just unfolded. 

Firstly, what was  _ that _ ? Obviously, he was flirting, but why? What was up with all the pick-up lines? Admittedly, they were well used, but  _ god _ they were so cheesy.

You smile to yourself. The effort was cute, and the thought of him perusing the internet to find the perfect way to ask you on a date warms your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s probably gonna be another part to this because honestly there are so many other pick-up lines I have at my disposal.  
> Also this is my first contribution to the fandom, so I’m sorry if it’s garbage T_T  
> Fun fact: Connor wasn’t wearing a watch.


End file.
